


friends on the other side

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Celestial Gifts Trilogy AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?





	friends on the other side

It is spring, yet it is winter - unforgiving blizzard pelting down to earth, ice cold raindrops splatter on the cobblestone floor. The winter’s frost has never been harsher - and it, in a sick turn of poetry, reflects his own, vantablack despair. He is silent in the garden, hot tears stinging the tearducts of his eyes - but gods don’t weep - and he rubs them away, smearing salt all over starlit freckles. 

Then, he hears footsteps; light, airy - quick. montei stills, the cogs in his head turning - light, airy, quick - sneaky, thief - Carla -

He turns around, eyes widened, tears stopping in their tracks in relief - but something isn’t right. There is a pang in his heart, as he sees Carla’s corpse shambling around like it’s  _ alive _ \- breathing - and he knows it’s all wrong, and it’s all wrong, and her eyes are dull and not sparkling, and her cheeks are gaunt -

“Chill, dude,” Carla’s voice rings out - echoes, reverberates throughout the garden, in its marble splendour - gold accents and white marble, emerald green speckling the pillars and the sandy dirt floor, buds of anemone, begonias, hyacinths, oleanders and monkshood. Montei’s ears perk up, and there is a lazy smirk painted on her face.

“It’s just your girlfriend!” The cadaver laughs, and Montei glares at her.

“This is sacrilege on the dead, if you must know,” Montei scorns, and the cadaver laughs once more, plucking a monkshood from its stem, twirling it in  _ her  _ fingers.

“Oh, it is - but that’s just how I work! After all, the God of Discord has no need for  _ rules _ \- and it seems, so do you.”

Montei’s scowl deepens, settling into his features like a home. 

“Rules are important for creation, brother,” he spits his words, like a venom to Bugge’s desecration of Carla’s peaceful, sleeping body, “and I intend to keep them.”

“Sure,” Bugge rolls her eyes, twirling around - light, airy footsteps approaching Montei. Bugge places the monkshood in his hair, a cold grin on her face, “And that’s why you stole the Moon’s light - all according to the rules.”

“Pray tell, what do  _ you  _ want?” Montei hisses, slapping her hand away. Bugge croons over her slapped hand, cradling it with mock-gentleness - then she steps away, howling in laughter.

“Oh, loverboy, I see it in your eyes!” she grins, and Montei turns away - not willing to humor Bugge further - he can’t bear to look at the mortal’s corpse with his eyes anymore - but Bugge merely steps around and tips his chin, forcing him to stare at her.

“You’re distraught - in despair - lovelorn, love  _ lost _ ,” Bugge shakes her head, a pout settling on her face, “You aren’t the God of Lies, brother - I can read you like an open book.”

“Are you here to rub the wound in, C -” Montei freezes, and Bugge merely smiles, “ - Bugge. Are you merely here to mock me and laugh at my lament? I don’t have the need for that - I’m already -”

“Oh, no, no! On the contrary, actually,” Bugge says, simply, and she finally lets his chin down. Montei rubs his chin, and Bugge saunters off, leaning on one of the podiums.

“Well, you see!” Bugge begins - Montei’s shoulders slack, and Bugge merely straightens up, gently twirling a hanging vine from the pillar, “I am the God of Discord, you see - that means whatever I bring will defy order - defy all logic or reason,” and she shivers, mockingly, at the words ‘order’ dripping from her lips - Asvaldr would definitely be peeved to hear of this, Montei thinks, but he finds himself nodding - genuinely  _ listening  _ \- and Montei laments how far he has fallen.

“And…?”

“Oh, you know. I’ve dabbled a bit in necromancy - resurrection, the likes.”

Montei’s eyes shoot wide open, and he lifts his chin to look at Carla - Bugge, and his scowl instantly disintegrates into thin air. Bugge cocks her head towards him, smiling.

“So, what of it? Willing to hear me out, now?”

“You can… revive? Then -”

“Oh, I’m not allowed to use my powers willy nilly now,” Bugge sighs, sweeping her bangs back - Montei thinks that it is for the best - but he also finds himself doubting, “Nhagit made me promise - The King, you know how it is - I can’t do my job in peace - can you imagine?”

Montei thinks back to his pleas to the king of gods - of tear-stained pleas and a cold, unwavering stare. He pulls himself back to the garden, and Bugge is complaining, weaving a song of woe of being the God of Discord himself.

“There’s a catch, I’m sure - if you… can resurrect her.”

“Oh, naturally!” Bugge claps her hands together, smiling, “I just need you to… assist me a little with my duties - nothing  _ too  _ complex, just a favour, between you and me.”

“What is it?” Montei asks - and Bugge smiles, “I… I mean… what would I need to do?”

“It depends,” Bugge says, “would you destroy the heavens for the love of a mortal?”

Her hand is stretched out, and Carla’s body bows just slightly. Montei swallows, staring at Bugge - Carla’s hand, and he looks at her face, Bugge’s smile etched on her features - insidious and chaotic - and he thinks - Bugge and Carla really would get along.

He grasps her hand in his.

“Anything,” he says, “Anything for her.”

It takes naught but a moment for Carla’s grin to widen - almost twisted in her glee, and she shakes it, and she  _ pulls _ Montei away from his place - spinning him around. Montei jerks, and Bugge’s laugh intermingles with Carla’s, and he feels his body drifting, drifting…

Falling.

Monty awakens in a temple, discord running in his veins.

“Go forth and prosper, my Iris,” the God whispers in his ear, dripping with poisoned honey. 

Monty picks himself up, and gets to work.


End file.
